Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-5r}{r - 11} + \dfrac{10r - 9}{r - 11}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-5r + 10r - 9}{r - 11}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{5r - 9}{r - 11}$